Our Dream
by R5AusllyLOUD
Summary: This is my first story! I'm writing with my best fan fiction friend Yaymusicalcupcake. Now this is about 2 sisters who usually becomes famous when they perform in a concert as R5's opening act! What will happen if Riker and Ross start to fall in love with 2 girls? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Im Chelsea! This will be my first Story along with YayMusicalCupcake (Kelsea). We will be using this Account for the rest of the story! Ok well here it goes!**

Chelsea: *Wakes Up* IT'S SUMMER! WOOO!

Kelsea: *Hears her across the room* CALM DOWN! I CAN HEAR U ACROSS THE ROOM!

Chelsea: SORRY! *giggles*

Kelsea: *Chuckles*

Chelsea: *Goes downstairs, eats cereal, spits it out* EW! WHAT IS THIS!

Kelsea: *Goes downstairs* I think your eating the raisins? *shows the box* with MILK.

Chelsea: oh.. Hehehe...Hehe *Puts the bowl in the sink* Anyways What r we doing this summer? Any Concerts? Any Parties? Or What?

Kelsea: Oh Concerts! nice! *goes to the computer*

Chelsea: WAIT WAIT WAIT CHECK R5 CHECK R5!

Kelsea: Ok Ok! *glares, reads* Woah...O.M.G R5 IS COMING TO CHICAGO!

Chelsea: *To busy eating Yogurt* Cool... WAIT WHAT?! *Drops the Yogurt*

**So Here's The First Chapter! WOOHOO! Sorry it's Short, and it sucks... Well Kelsea will be writing the next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! It's me Kelsea (Yaymusicalcupcake) :D Remember me doing the story called 'Truth or Dare with R5!' ? Yup that's me! Well anyway i will be doing chapter 2! So here we go.**

Kelsea: "YES R5 IS COMING HERE! AND THE CONCERT IS TOMORROW NIGHT!''

Chelsea: "WELL GET THE TICKETS! *Still eating yogurt*

Kelsea: *Make weird face cause Chelsea eating yogurt*

Chelsea: *See Kelsea making weird face* "What?''

Kelsea: "Please don't tell me you pick up the yogurt off the floor and still eating it?''

Chelsea: "So? It still good. *Shrugs*

Kelsea: "Throw it away *Make serious face*

Chelsea: "Fine *Go to garbage can but stop and see Kelsea not watching me. Keep eating yogurt and threw it away*

Kelsea: Ok done! It said it should be coming in the mail tomorrow morning!''

Chelsea: "Sweet!''

Kelsea: ''EEEEEK! I can't wait! Now let GO TO BED!''

Chelsea: "Um it barley 8:30?"

Kelsea: "I know. What wrong with going to bed early? *Walk to my room and go to sleep*

Chelsea: "Ooookaayyy..."

*Next day*

Kelsea: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ''

Chelsea: *Run to Kelsea's room* "Are you ok?!"

Kelsea: "YES! TODAY IS FINALLY HERE! THE R5!''

Chelsea: "Ikr! But next time don't scared me like that!'' *Walk away*

Kelsea: "Sorry!''

Chelsea: *Walk outside to get the mail. See the R5 tickets* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Run inside*"

Kelsea: "What!?''

Chelsea: "IT HERE! THE TICKETS IS HERE!''

Kelsea/Chelsea: "AAAAAAH! *Happy dance*

*2 hours later until 7pm*

Kelsea: *Finish getting ready.* "Chelsea are you ready!?''

Chelsea: "Yup! Let go!''

Kelsea: *Driving to R5 concert*

R5 Concert

Riker: *Run on stage and dance around and yell through the microphone* "WHAT UP R5 FAMILY!?

Fans: *Screams wildly*

Kelsea/Chelsea: *Screams*

R5: *Plays Pass me by*

**"Pass Me By"**  
Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

Ross: *While singing. See a girl with brown curly hair*

Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Ross: *Keep staring at her*

Like damn  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Riker: *See a girl with brown straight hair.*

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Riker: *Keep staring at her and smile*

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like damn  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

Fans: "R5! R5! R5! R5!

Riker: "Thanks you!''

Kelsea: "OMG! Riker kept staring at me! *Squealing*

Chelsea: "IKR! SO WAS ROSS!

Kelsea/Chelsea: *Happy dance*

Chelsea: "Well let go get their's autograph!''

Kelsea: "Ok! *Follow her*

**What ya think!? Reviews for Chelsea to write next chapter! See ya!**

**P.S. Oh and reviews for more T or D with R5! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

HEYYY! I'm so sorry Not posting this yesterday! Anyways, Here's Chapter 3! :)

Chelsea/Kelsea: *In Line*

Kelsea: OMG IM LIKE SHAKING!

Chelsea: *Gasp* ME TOO IT'S LIKE WE'RE THE SAME PEOPLE!

Kelsea: *Stops shaking, raises one eyebrow* really?

Chelsea: *fake laugh*pfft no! Hehe..heh...

Kelsea: *Rolls eyes, chuckles* yeah well act cool

Chelsea: Fine *Glares*

Kelsea: *giggles*

Mark Lynch: Next!

Kelsea: YAAAAAY!

Chelsea: *POV* yeah and she said to act cool *END OF POV, rolls eyes*

Rydel: Hi!

Kelsea/Chelsea: OMG HI! Plz sign this! *gives her a picture of R5*

Rydel: Sure! What are your names? *Smiles*

Kelsea: IM KELSEA!

Chelsea: Chelsea!

Rydel: Nice to meet u guys! Well see ya! *Smiles*

Rocky/Ellington: Hi Ladies!

Kelsea: h-hi!

Chelsea: Hi! *Hits kelsea on the back of her head*

Kelsea: OW!What's did u do that for?!

Chelsea: Eh! Hi Rocky! Hi Ellington! Can u guys sign this! and by the way I'm Chelsea and this is my weird sister, Kelsea! *smiles, give them the same R5 pic*

Ell/Rocky: Sure and nice to meet u guys! *signs*

Chelsea: ok thanks!

Kelsea: THANK YOU! *Smiles*

Riker: *sees the same girl he saw in the crowd (Kelsea)* H-hi

Kelsea: HIIII! *Smiles*

Riker: What's your name? *Smiles*

Kelsea: Kelsea and this is my sis Chelsea!

Chelsea: Hi!

Riker: Hey!

Kelsea: *Secretly writes phone number on a paper, gives it to Riker* here *smiles*

Riker: *Smiles, signs pic*

Chelsea: Thanks!

Riker: *nods*

Ross: Hi!

Kelsea: Hi! I'm Kelsea! *Smiles*

Chelsea: *pops out of no where behind kelsea* And I'm Chelsea!

Kelsea: *jumps, closes eyes* . .again!

Chelsea: sorry!

Ross: *looks at Chelsea* uh hi!

Chelsea: Hi! Can sign my phone and sign this pic? *gives phone and pic*

Ross: Sure! *Sign pic and phone and puts phone number on the pic*

Chelsea: THANK YOU!

Kelsea: and can u sign my shirt?! *Smiles*

Ross: Sure! *Sign shirt*

Mark: OK PICTURE TIME!

Kelsea/Chelsea: YAAAAY! *Goes behind R5*

Mark: Say Cheese!

R5/Kelsea/Chelsea: CHEESE! *smiles*

Mark: ok thank you! Your picture will be sent to your email!

R5: thanks for coming! *group hugs with Kelsea/Chelsea*

**OKIE! THANKS FOR READING! Kelsea (YayMusicalCupcake) will be Writing chapter 4 next! See ya!**


End file.
